


Skyline Apartment {Aloah}

by Le_Alois



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Content, Aloah - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interracial Relationship, OC's - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, dabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration for this story is the song "Sorry" By Beyonce.<br/>~<br/>This book is just a view of Alois' and Hannah's life through the ups and downs and spin arounds, All in the Skyline Apartment.<br/>-Le_Alois</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skyline Apartment: Laundry Day

Maybe if he actually did the laundry Hannah wouldn't have to scream. Nah. With a sigh, Alois snuggled into the warm white blankets and closed his eyes, trying to fall back into a sleep.

.

.

.

Hannah's screaming was getting annoying now. It wasn't even funny and he was trying to sleep.

With one hand on her bloated belly, Hannah bent down and snatched a white t-shirt off of the floor, grumbling as she stood back up. Even Hannah had to pause and rub her lower back, a grimace swept across her face for a second. 

"I can't believe I got left to do the laundry when I did the shopping and the cleaning! When can I ever expect you to do something around the house?!" Hannah's small fist pounded on the blueish grey wall to her right. Hannah paused to see if he would answer. When he didn't Hannah huffed and threw the top in the basket. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sniffled, wiping her pug nose. 

Kicking the lavender plastic laundry basket, Hannah waddled her way to the bedroom. Pushing the door, Hannah saw her counter part wrapped up in blankets, softly breathing. "Oh so your gonna pretend your sleeping?" Hannah clicked her tongue and grabbed a pillow and began to take the case off of it as her Sapphire Violet eyes burned fire into Alois' back. 

Alois rolled his closed eyes. Hannah was usually quiet and meek, but when he told you she could get loud, **SHE COULD GET LOUD.** Alois was actually going to do the laundry today, but Hannah already had it. 

Hannah paused and let the pillow fall to the bed and put a hand on her curved back. A soft groan escaped her lips. Hannah sat on the bed next to her burrito partner, taking a small break. Alois rolled over and peeked out of his burrito. 

"Are you okay?"He asked as he stared at her rounded stomach. Hannah looked down at him with furrowed brows. Then she hit him across the head. 

"If you would have done the laundry then maybe I wouldn't have had to stress to do it!" Hannah snapped in a venomous voice. Alois rolled his eyes. That was the 74th time she had hit him during her creation mode.

"I was gonna do it today! But you had to go be yourself and take it upon yourself!" Alois said as he sat up, rubbing his head. 

"I wanted it done on Tuesday! Not Friday!" Hannah snapped as she threw a pillow at him. Alois caught the pillow and threw it right back at her.

"Well factor remains I was gonna do it okay? I never asked you to do it for me!" Alois yelled before covering back up with his favorite winter blanket.

"Fuck you!" Hannah threw the pillow down and got up, kicking the basket over before she waddled out of the room.

"Already done that!" Alois called after her. A second later, he heard the terrace door open and close, violently. 

Alois sighed. Maybe he should go do that laundry.

 


	2. Skyline Apartment: Rose Water

Hannah spent a long time looking down upon the city of Manhattan. Somehow the bustle of people, the city noise and jam of traffic calmed her. She didn't like when they argued, it made her feel out of place, upset, uneasy. 

With a sigh, Hannah leaned off of the white limestone railing and turned around, heading back inside. What she saw next didn't surprise her. Alois had moved with his favorite winter blanket to the couch and entertained himself with watching The Fabulous life of Nicki Minaj. But what she heard, that was what surprised her. The laundry machine was running and she smelled downy and tide. Hannah inwardly sighed and thanked the lord above he finally did the fucking laundry.   
But of course she wasn't gonna let him know that.

"Oh, so you've finally decided to do the laundry?" Hannah waddled over to the couch and nudged his feet. Alois moved his feet and she sat down and leaned back, hugging a beige couch pillow. Alois shrugged and got comfortable again. "Ye." He said. Hannah sighed. "Good, that's good. I hope you know your not supposed to add the bleach onto my bras." Hannah hummed. Alois nodded and sniffled. "And your not supposed to wash the colors with the whites." Hannah added. Alois nodded.

He wasn't actually paying attention to her, but to Nicki Minaj's large collection of shoes. Hannah moved closer and leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know I love you right?" She asked softly. Alois nodded. Hannah quirked an eyebrow, a sassy but annoyed look on her face. 

"What did I just say?" She asked. 

"I love you." Alois answered, not looking away from the T.V.

"And what are you supposed to say?" Hannah questioned.

"I love you." Alois answered, still not looking at her. Hannah sighed and got up with much effort and waddled off to the kitchen. Grumbling, Hannah tore open the fridge and grabbed a large mug of rose water. She poured herself some in a coffee cup and took a sip of the sweet but bitter tasting water.

The doctors and Belly.Belly.com recommended rose water. Not only was it good for the heart, but it was also good for her little package. Hannah took another drink, her hand on her rounded stomach. "I guess we'll order take out cause I'm not cookin.." Hannah mumbled as she surveyed the fridge, cup to her mouth. The fridge was halfway empty, even though she had done grocery shopping on Monday. That was partly her fault, she had to eat for Two now, three if you count Alois cause she rarely saw him eat. He'd either nibble here or there, or maybe just skip meals entirely. He wasn't ALWAYS like this, only when they'd found out there were three of them, that's when he began to eat like a mouse. When she finished her cup of rose water, Hannah set it in the sink too lazy to wash it, and waddled off. 

"Hannah~!" Alois called from his spot on the couch. No answer.

"Hannah~~~~~!!" Alois practically screamed. No answer. 

" _Chubby!_ " He called once more.

"Who you callin ' ** _Chubby_** '?" Came the sassy reply.

"Can you come here? I love you!" Alois called before snuggling back into his winter blanket. A few minutes later, Hannah had waddled down the hall and into the living room.

"What?" Hannah asked once she got there. "Can you pass me the remote?" Alois asked softly in a needy tone, the tone he used when he wanted her to do something he didn't wanna do. Hannah flicked him. "You call me all the way from the room, from my nap, to pick up a remote?" Hannah's small hands found their way to her curved waist. 'Cause I didn't wanna pick it up~~~~" Alois whined. 

When Alois acted like this, like a little bitch, this is what goes through her mind. 

**_Hannah: I don't want him. He ain't shit._ **

**_ Hannah's pussy: Wait a minute bitch, not so fast. _ **

With a sigh, Hannah nudged the remote with her foot the foot of the chair, then pushed it up against the beige leather and then upwards towards the lazy blonde. Alois took it from the tip of her toes and changed the channel.

"Thanks, love you ttyl." Alois hummed, shooing her away from the screen. Hannah rolled her eyes and waddled back to their room. A nap was calling her name. 

 


	3. Skyline Apartment: Breast

Hannah's breast were literally go big it wasn't even funny anymore. She couldn't even raise her hand to her face without her big milk melons getting in the damn way. Breast reduction was something she'd wanted since she was a little girl.

When she was growing breast, one was way bigger than the other, then when she was a teen, they completely stopped and shrank and when she was 18, they just kept growing and growing and they haven't stopped and she was now 25. 

With a annoyed sigh, Hannah's hands fell to her sides, giving up on popping a pimple. She looked to her immediate right where Alois lazily did what Alois did on his phone. "I am totally getting breast reduction after this." She sighed a exhausted sigh and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Why would you get breast reduction? I like your boobs." Alois hummed, blindy reaching over and squeezing one of her breast. Hannah slapped his hand away, frowning in the process. "I can't even pop a fucking pimple without them getting in the way." Hannah's hands moved wildly to emphasize her point.

Alois clicked off his phone and looked over at his partner. "And that's my problem because? If you get breast reduction I will be very, very, very angry at you." Alois scolded in a mushy talk tone. Hannah scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm so serious right now. Pretty soon, I'm gonna have to fuckin pay clothing makers to make size j fucking bras for me!" Hannah pushed her breast together and let them go and both of them could swear they heard a bouncing sound. 

Alois pouted and sighed. "Well just wait? You were smaller than this before you got pregnant so let's just wait to see if they'll shrink, okay?" Alois poked her boob and giggled. Hannah shoved him and hugged her chest. "Fine." She said with a cute pout. 

All was a quiet after that. Alois occupied himself with staring at Hannah idly sit there. Watching her proved to be fun, but you'd get hurt if she caught you in this particular state. But of course he was used to the abuse. With a sigh, Alois turned on his side and leaned on his palm propped up by his elbow and continued to watch his girlfriend.

"Hmm." Alois rested his hand on her rounded stomach and drummed his fingers against the chubby but hard flesh. "How far along are you?" He asked.

"I dunno. Wait, 7? 6?..I think it's 7." Hannah summed up as she stared at a picture of Alois and Mother. 

"That's nice. You..uh...think about.." Hannah looked at Alois and Alois grinned mischievously. 

"You! Why would you do that!!?" Hannah laughed/screamed as she pushed him way. Alois snickered and shook his head.

"I had to~ you would have found out later on anyway~" Alois slapped his knee and held his stomach, snickering and chuckling like an ass. 

"Now i'm scared you idiot!" Hannah hit his thigh and turned away.

"Birth is the only way that baby is getting out I hope you know." After those few words, Alois was cackling like an ass. Hannah huffed and pouted.

"I knew that! But now you got me all scared and shit! I hate you Alois!"


	4. Skyline Apartment: Company

The frosty city calmed Hannah a great deal. All morning she had been experiencing painful cramps, pregnancy cramps. To be honest, it scared her. She was only 7 months pregnant, she wasn't ready to have the baby just yet. But as the cramps came, the cold air numbed them just a bit.

At times like this she wondered where the hell Alois was at, what he was doing. In reality, Alois was Alois-ing around the apartment doing what Alois did. #JustAlois-ythings. Or to speak frankly, being fucking lazy. He'd taken vacation from his job just for Hannah. What Alois did for a living was different. Every month or so, he had a new job. They weren't bottom rate low wage jobs. Hannah was talking 50-70 dollars an hour, salary every week type of job. Hannah couldn't complain, he was making more than enough to have a family. I guess being the son of a dead billionaire had it's perks.

Now now don't get Hannah all wrong, she wasn't with him for the money. She was a quite wealthy woman herself and all but that wasn't the reason she was with him. She saw him, he saw her, they found each other attractive and they hit it off.

Of course they were still dating, boyfriend and girlfriend status and they lived together, had sex at points and stuff, But at points Hannah questioned it. She was pregnant with his baby, when was that pretty Question coming? Or was he gonna ask when their child was well aware that his parents weren't married. Or was he going to shake her off and breakup when she had the baby, giving her a thousand dollars every month or so for the child.

Hannah would beat him up. She'd wreck his shit. She'd two piece him. She'd do fucking bunny hops on his back. Speaking of Alois-

The glass door slid open and Alois sauntered through, wearing white sweats and a white hoodie with white socks. He closed it and joined Hannah by the cold railing.

"Wassup?" He asked.

"Cramps." Hannah answered.

"Oh." Alois said, leaning his chin on his propped up palm. His icy azure orbs surveyed the busy city below.

"Would you ever break up with me?" Hannah asked, glancing at her boyfriend. Alois glanced back at her, a questionable look on his face.

"No, even if I wanted to, it's far too late for that."Alois answered as he looked at the frosty city below.

"Oh." Hannah answered, happy with the reply.

"I guess the cold calms you.." Alois said absently as he caught a snowflake on the tip of his nose. Hannah sniffled and rubbed her pug nose.

"Yeah, It helps me think." Hannah dryly chuckled. "Y'know why I hate gravity?"

"Why?" Alois asked.

"Because it pulls everything to the ground." Hannah chuckled dryly, letting out a sigh after.

"Well your breast are getting saggy.." Alois commented with a coy smirk. Hannah's eyes widened and she hit him on the arm.

'You don't think I know that?!" She huffed and turned away.

"Well you were the one that brought up gravity." Alois teased. He turned around and walked over to one of the plush white one-seater couches and sat down, leaning back and letting his legs do whatever they pleased. Hannah leaned off the railing and joined him.

When I say joined him, she joined him.

"Oh god your heavy." Alois said with a grunt as he adjusted all 200 pounds of Hannah in his lap.

"I know, this is your punishment." Hannah said flatly, sitting sideways in his lap and leaning on his chest, staring out at the frosty skyline.

"Y'know I remember when you were skinnier...Y'know...riding me... Scratching my chest...your boobs bouncing.." Alois said as he reminisced on the times. Hannah gave him a odd look.

"Oh so you wanna have pregnant sex? Well guess what? Hannah says no." Hannah giggled and pushed his head playfully.

"I never said that." Instead of getting loud and flustered, Alois was calm. He got used to her jabbing, which she had picked up from him.

"Thinking back on it, I should have got a gender reveal." Hannah sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"I'd prefer a surprise." Alois hummed.

"Mmm. Only because you insisted." Hannah giggled as she drew circles on her tummy.

"And you insisted on our baby not being stereotyped by gender. But yet...you bought a bunch of pink baby clothing." Alois chuckled as he watched her hand move on her stomach.

"And you bought mostly blue boys clothing okay?" Hannah said in excitable annoyance. Alois chortled and shook his head. Hannah pouted and looked at him, catching his eyes.

"Ugh, I'm taking your lips, try and stop me." Hannah took his strong jaw and guided his jaw upward and connected their lips. Alois didn't get to answer, but he let Hannah's tongue into his mouth. The thing is, he didn't want to answer her, he wanted her lips also.

 

 

 


	5. Skyline Apartment: Pizza Time

Knocking echoed at the door. Alois looked up from his phone at the door. He weighed getting up or calling Hannah, but then he remembered Hannah had left. Alois got up and slid over to the door in his white socks and opened it after unlocking the latches.    
  


In the hallway, Hannah stood zipped up in a matte fur coat, jeans and sneakers, hat on her head and scarf around her face. But she had pizza, cookies and soda in her hand. Like the kind boyfriend he was, Alois took the pizza from her and turned around to walk back inside. Hannah moved the scarf down. 

"Alois!" She hissed as she stepped through the door, kicking it shut. Alois however, didn't answer her. He went into the kitchen and set the pizza on the counter. He opened it, ready to take the biggest slice. And so he did.

After he took a bite and marked his cooties on the slice, he put it down and then went to help Hannah. He had to make sure the biggest slice was his, since Hannah liked to claim the biggest slice since she had gotten pregnant. 

"So what happened?" Alois asked as he took the bags from his pregnant girlfriend. 

"Well, I got into an argument at trader joes." Hannah sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"Oh my god how did that happen?!" Alois' voice was dripping of sarcasm. Though he took it serious because he was just about ready to go smash someones nose in for her.  

Hannah gave him a nasty look. "Oh shut up. She tried to skip me inline and I had to tell her about it, plus I had to tell her, her stupid bob wig looked nasty." Hannah huffed and unzipped her coat and put it in the closet.

"Couldn't you just have been nice? After all being nice to me got you this far." Alois wiggled his eyebrows and Hannah rolled her eyes.

"No I couldn't be nice to some coke sniffing soccer mom with a stupid blonde bob. I mean. if you saw her and heard her voice, you would cringe. She looks like she smokes too." Hannah sighed and slipped off her shoes then took of the skirt and the hat.  

"What does that have to do with skipping you?" Alois quizzed as he opened the cookies. 

"It has to do with the face that she put her nasty lookin hand in my face, speaking of that, I need to go wash my face-"

" _She what?_ Here." Alois opened the closet and stuffed Hannah's coat back in her hands. "Put this on and get bundled up. And show me. I'm about to break her nose." Alois pulled his own coat out the closet.

"I like this." Hannah giggled. "But anyway, I'm not letting you hit some woman who probably was high. It was fine okay? Some people stepped in and she was kicked out of the store so calm down stud poppet." Hannah took his coat and put it back.

"I should 'ave come, I would have knocked 'er fookin nose in aye." Alois huffed, feeling angry because he was too fucking lazy to get off his ass and follow her.

"Let's have some pizza and calm down, your British accent is coming through." Hannah ushered Alois off to the kitchen. She didn't even get mad when she found out he took her slice.

Half of the time, Alois ate his pizza with a sour frown.

 


	6. cuticles

As the months went on, Hannahs pregnancy grew and So did her body, her appetite and her emotions. Alois just got more childish.  
"Hannah!" Alois called as he wondered around the apartment.Â "Kitchen!" Hannah answered. Alois giggled and made his way to the kitchen.  
Hannah was sitting at the island in one of the barstools and something was cooking in the pot.  
Alois snuck up behind her and slapped the United Kingdom flag on the counter in front of her, making her jump.  
"When you see this flag put some respeck on it!" He tried to keep a serious voice but it ended in hysterical giggles.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and pushed the flag away before flipping her hair over her shoulder and returning to painting her nails.  
She had picked a lovely pink in honor of their baby girl, she knew she was going to have.  
"Aww. Your not laughing.." Alois said once he had cooled down.  
"Because you stole that meme off of Facebook. It was originally for the Carribean flags like Guyana, Jamaica, Cuba and places like that." Hannah glanced at her boyfriend.  
Alois rolled his eyes.  
"But aren't you from London also? It's hard to make you laugh." Alois huffed and sat down on the barstool next to her.  
"Yeah..so?" Hannah held her hand out to inspect the bright pink. It made her cuticles look dark. Her mother had always told her that people of her Melanin level should always wear bright colors because it made you pop and stand out, but she'd always had a thing for dark and subtle colors like Lavender or Burgundy.

"Why are you taking it off? It looks nice.." Alois observed as he watched her.  
Hannah sighed And rubbed the last of the pink polish off with nail polish remover wipes.  
"I don't like how it made my cuticles look dark." Hannah took out matte Burgundy nail polish.  
"What? No it didn't. That makes your cuticles look dark." Alois nudged the heart shaped bottle with his index.  
"No it doesn't." Hannah refused to listen.

Alois shrugged. "Fine. Don't listen to me." He got up and walked over to the stove. She was cooking Mac and cheese.  
"I hope your baking this because I hate when it's like this." Alois said as he covered the pot again.  
"I am, I am." Hannah said in annoyance as she painted her index Burgundy and held it out to inspect it.  
It looked perfectly fi-

"Ew." Alois said as he joined her again.  
Hannah gave him a nasty look.  
"Ew what?" She snapped.  
"That makes your cuticles look dark and crusty." Alois said as he pulled the pouch full of nail polish over to himself.  
"No it doesn't it looks perfectly fine." Hannah argued.  
"Hannah would I ever tell you something looks good on you and it doesn't? Because that's what your egging me on to do right now." Alois gave her "that" look.  
Hannah scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"You just love breaking my mood don't you?" She rolled her eyes and turned away.  
Alois grabbed her painted hand and rested it on the counter.  
Digging in the nail polish pouch he pulled out the same pink she didn't like.  
"I swear your so stubborn." He grumbled as he painted her middle finger pink.  
"Now compare those two." Alois said as he corked the bottle.  
"All I see is a lovely Burgundy that makes my cuticles look nice and a overly blonde woman pink that makes my cuticles look nasty. What is there to compare?" Hannah asked pointedly.  
"Well I see a Burgundy that makes your cuticles look crusty and a nice lively pink that makes your cuticles look toned and fine." Alois countered.  
"Your a blind bat. If you wore those two colors on your finger nails your cuticles would look fine. But if I wear them, this," Hannah motioned to her hand, "Is what I get." She finished.  
"Well I'm sorry that I actually am the kind of person to tell you the truth." Alois countered.  
"The truth? Boy if you don't get out of my face with that." Hannah rolled her eyes and waved him off.  
Alois grabbed her hand from the air.  
"Don't wave your hand in my face when I'm speaking to you." He returned her hand to her body. "All I'm saying is that the pink looks better."  
"Don't grab me like that again or else Im gonna slap you and all im saying is that the Burgundy looks better."  
Alois sighed and covered his face.  
"It's impossible to reason with you."

 


	7. Suga N Peppa Gone Wrong

"What are you watching?" Hannah waddled around the couch and sat down next to her boyfriend.  
"White Chicks." Alois answered absently.  
Hannah moved closer and leaned on her boyfriend.  
"Okay.." Hannah sighed.  
Alois pushed her off of him and moved away a bit.  
"I'm kinda sick, you don't wanna be cuddling up on me." He said.  
"You don't sound sick." Hannah moved closer and felt his forehead.  
Alois sighed and took her hand and squeezed it.  
"C-Can I talk to you?" Alois asked softly.  
Hannah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Yeah what's up babe?" She looked at him intently.  
Alois hesitated a bit.  
"Well..Uh..I..I.."Alois inhaled and exhaled. "I don't think I'm ready to be a father.." He tried to say it in the nicest way possible.  
Hannah quirked her eyebrow.  
"You think I was ready to be a mother when I found out I was pregnant?" Hannah asked in a sassy tone.  
"No..well..I'm literally 23 years old. I haven't even lived my life yet... I'm not even ready to settle down.." Alois Bit his lip and looked down.  
Hannah yanked her hand away.  
"And I'm 24! Do you actually think I wanted to be a mother? I didn't! But I came to terms with it!" Hannah grabbed a couch pillow and threw it at him, tears coming to her eyes.  
"But I can't okay?" Alois caught the pillow and put it down.  
"No! No! You are not leaving me! You are not letting me do this alone." Hannah closed all the windows and shut the patio door.  
"What the heck are you doing? Stop it!" Alois stood up and grabbed his shoes and sweater.  
Immediate panic set in her and the tears came harder.

"So your gonna leave? So your gonna let me be another black woman who has to raise a child on her own and you'll send child support every month?!" Hannah followed him to the door, yelling and crying.  
"Doesnt matter to me." Alois shrugged.  
Hannah hurried around him and stood in front of the door.  
"You can't leave me! Please don't leave me!" Hannah's cheeks were red, her eyes a waterfall and snot leaking out of her nose.  
"I tried to reason with you but you started screaming." Alois reached for the handle and Hannah moved in front of it.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry just please don't leave me!" Hannah clasped her hands together and bowed her head, begging.  
"Can you just stop?" Alois rolled his eyes. "Get out of my way."  
Hannah begged harder, pleading.  
She dropped to her knees and cried and cried.  
Alois nudged her aside and opened the door and left.

Hannah hiccuped and struggled to her feet. She went to the kitchen and pulled a knife from the knife rack.

Alois open the door and glanced at the camera set up in the livingroom. He did a thumbs up and snickered.  
He took the camera up and walked into the hallway to find her.  
"Hannah?" He called. "Hannah where are you?"  
There was a clatter from the kitchen. Alois changed courses and went to the kitchen.

"Oh god! It was prank Hannah!" Alois rushed over and took the knife from her.  
The camera filmed it all.  
Alois took her bleeding wrist and surveryed it.  
"Why would you do this?!" He put the camera down and then ran cold water and held Hannahs wrist under the water.

"Y-Your not leaving me?" Hannah hiccuped and looks at him with stressed eyes.  
"No. It was a prank for youtube. Im sorry." He pulled her close and inhaled her scent.  
"It was so stupid of me.."

Later on that night, Alois uploaded the video to "SugaNPeppa" ((Him being sugar and Hannah being pepper)).  
The reactions were mixed. Some were mad at Hannah for bringing up race.  
Some were pissed At Alois for doing something like that. Some were furious at him for making Hannah do that to herself.  
But Majority thought that it was cute, except for the argument and the self harm.

"I absolutely cannot believe you actually did this to yourself." Alois said as he looked over the deep cuts on her wrist.  
Hannah sniffled.  
"Because I thought you were leaving." She said softly.  
"I should've did something else." Alois sighed as she bandaged her wrist.  
"Yeah.." Hannah sighed.  
"You won't do this again right?" Alois asked as he gave her a stern look.  
Hannah pouted.  
"I wouldnt have to do it if you weren't so stupid! Now look at my body! I'll be scarred all because of you!" Hannah slapped him clear across the face.  
Alois blinked.  
"She's back.."

 


	8. Le_Fart

"Dam that's a fat ass." Alois remarked from his spot on their king size bed.  
Hannah looked up from admiring her pregnancy body to her boyfriend.  
She quirked a defined eyebrow.  
"You see my ballooned stomach and all and you comment on my ass? Are you fucking kidding me?" Hannah affirmed sharply.  
Alois shrugged. "What can I say? I like a woman with a nice ass." Alois smirked. "In my eyes, i don't even see your 'ballooned' stomach to be honestly honest."  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "You're pissing me off. I might just piss on your shoulder, mate." Hannah remarked before she went back to admiring her body.  
Little to none stretch marks, that was a good sign.  
"Aww come now. You're acting like calling your ass fat is an insult to you and your great ancestors." Alois snorted and rolled his eyes.  
When he got no reply from Hannah, he continued.  
"To be honest, when I met you I was just staring at your ass. Now now the possibility of buttpads crossed my mind," Alois watched Hannah move from the mirror to the vanity. "But then I saw you walking."

"Alois, do you have a fetish or something?" Hannah questioned as she pulled on her soft lavender robe.  
"Why yes I do. I am even Hannah-Sexual you see." Alois chuckled and sat up and tucked his legs under himself.  
"No, that's not what I meant." Hannah chided. "You've Neapolitan ice cream at your fingertips and you only go for the minority." Hannah glanced at him before pulling on a showercap.  
Alois gasped. "Hannah Annefellows did you just go there?" Alois placed a hand over his chest.  
"I mean.." Hannah trailed off. "Forget it. I forgot we weren't supposed to bring up things like that."  
"No, no, no. You're already there!" Alois exhorted. "And matter of fact, I don't have a preference, if someone is attractive to me then it's a wrap. No, I don't have a Neapolitan minority fetish, to answer your question."  
The fact that he wasn't upset or angry in the slightest and said it all with a casual calm and cool tone, made it believable.  
"Sorry.." Hannah said softly as she fiddled with her phone.  
"No it's fine." Alois chuckled and waved it off. "Sometimes you've gotta check on this sorta thing."  
Hannah nodded and sighed. "Really; It wasn't my place."  
"I said it's fine. Now go take your shower Panda."

~â™¡~

Alois scuried around the apartment, doing this and that. Hannah had fallen for a nap and he wasn't at all tired.

"But WAIT! Does she have a nice ass?" Alois violently questioned into his phone.  
"You fuckwit, why am I looking at my boss's ass?"  
"I looked at my boss's ass! Guess where it got me?" Alois leaned back and began to play footsies with himself.  
"Well my boss isn't a young woman with a fat ass who hasn't had sex in a year and has a thing for the rich blonde men."  
Alois gasped and paused in his footsies game. "How dare you speak of Panda that way?"  
"Because it's true. My boss is a fat old woman who likes to think she's on a diet."  
"Listen here fuckface, don't speak of Panda that way or else we're brawling the next time I see you." Alois resumed his footsies. "So she has a big square ass is what you're saying?"  
"Alois- what is wrong with you? Do you have a fetish or something?"  
"No, why does everyone ask me that?" Alois quirked his brow.  
"Do you eat ass?"  
Alois made a face. "So you wishing for my death Ciel? You want me to wake up with fungus on my tongue? Athletes foot in my mouth and throat? I thought you were my friend Ciel!"  
"Well i just assumed.."  
"No, no, no! Don't be assuming shit Ciel. You fucking nasty! But yes- I do eat ass for your information." Alois licked his lips. "Taste quite nice I have to admit."  
"You're such a hypocrite Trancy."

~â™¡~  
"Fuck me on the floor, in the car or in the bed. My pussy's small like a thumb, you heard what I said." Hannah bounced on her big purple excersize ball.  
She held out her hands began to roll her waist around, getting in her pelvic excersizes.

Alois lounged on the couch, laying down with one foot over the back of the couch.  
Alois exhaled and looked up from his phone. He had gotten a new case; a perverted sloth. "You wanna sit down on my buddy?" He inquired with a smirk.  
Hannah glanced back at him. "No." She snorted. "I'm too hairy." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
Alois made a face. "Ew." He said flatly.  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "Shut up Alois." Hannah continued rolling her waist. She felt the strain in her pelvic. Hannah began to bounce up and down on the excersize ball.

"Sit down on it, sit down on it, sit down on it." Hannah hummed as she happily bounced.  
"You know, I admire your taste of music. You act so innocent and quiet but the music you listen to.." Alois let out a dry chuckle and shook his head.  
Hannah paused in her bouncing. "And you listen to that bullshit dubstep. The only genre we have in common is RnB." Hannah began to bounce again.  
"I do happen to like Justin Bieber's new songs. Like;" Alois broke out singing. "Is it too late to say sorry? Cause I'm missing more than just your body~."  
"The only dubstep song I really like is In the name of love by Martin Garrix and Bebe rexha." Hannah made a 'A'ok' sign with her hand. "That's just mwah!"  
Alois cleared his throat. "I put you on baby." He held up his index finger.  
"I ain't gonna lie, you did." Hannah snapped and smirked. "I put you onto Fall in love by D'banj." Hannah winked.  
"Eh. True." Alois itched his chin. "I put you on to Sorry, Cold water and Swap it out." Alois smirked.  
Hannah giggled.

"Open up to me! That's all you gotta do! Give me all your heart swap mine out with yours! Ooh oh oh! Swap mine out with yours! Came into my world! Gave my world to you! Swap swap swap it out!" They were screaming and singing at the same time.

Alois held his hands out. "Come here you big fluffy panda!" He cooed.  
Hannah giggled a cute giggle and got up from her excersize ball and waddled over to the couch. With a sigh, she fell onto him and cuddled him. Alois let out a grunt, actually thankful he was muscular. He wrapped his arms around her as she placed her thigh on his waist.

"I wuv you vewy mwuch." He cooed in a mushy tone.  
"I wuv you too." Hannah sighed.

All was quiet.

'Pffrraat'

"Wait..Did you just fart?" Alois questioned.  
"Shh, breathe through your mouth."

 


	9. Free Cuddles?

"Oh god." Hannah whined. "Baby A doesn't like mommy."  
Hannah groaned and rolled onto her side.  
"Alois!" Hannah called out.  
No answer.  
"Alois!" She called again.  
No answer.  
Hannah inhaled deeply.  
"ALOIS!" She screamed.

"WHAT?!" Alois screamed right back.  
"Baby A isn't behaving!" Hannah called as she covered her face. She let out a burp and then sighed.  
"Just sit up and eat almonds!" Alois called.  
"I've already tried that! It hurts alot!" Hannah cried out as she rubbed her stomach.  
She didn't get an answer.  
Hannah sighed. She inhaled. Exhaled. Inhaled.  
"ALOIS JIM MACKEN TRANCY!" She shrieked.

Alois appeared at the door a minute later; quite ticked. "Ah! I can hear you all the way through my beats woman!" He held up the purple beats, the cord hanging.  
"YOU did this! YOU told me to 'Take it!' YOU told me 'This pussy is so tight!' Now I'm gonna fucking wail YOUR name when YOU ignore my PREGNANT ass okay?! GET WITH THE TIMES DADDY!"

Alois sighed and rolled his eyes. At times he didn't even know why or how he ended up with this woman.  
"Fine, Fine what's happening." He joined her on the bed and tucked his feet under himself.  
Hannah sighed a weary sigh. "I feel sick." She mumbled as she covered her face.  
Alois reached over and lifted Hannah's top, revealing her big belly. "Where? The bottom or top?" He questioned.  
"The bottom." Hannah groaned. "I just wanna have this baby." She sniffled.  
Alois exhaled wearily as he rubbed the bottom of her stomach. "Don't cry, don't cry baby." He soothed. "Do you want me to get your painkillers?"

"No, it's like my entire life is falling apart. I'm fat and I can't even walk, I waddle. Every single fucking day it hurts in the exact same spot and I can't take it anymore.." Hannah wiped away her tears and sniffled as more came.  
Alois didn't know what to say. He wasn't in her position. He could never ever compare. "Just hold on for a bit? For the baby? For me?" He said softly.  
"I need a epidural, like three fucking hundred." Hannah sniffled.  
Alois layed down next to her and kept rubbing her belly in a circular motion.

"You know.." Alois began. "When you see Baby A and look at those baby blue eyes and that toothless smile, you're gonna think this was all worth it."  
Hannah closed her eyes. "How do you know their eyes will be blue?" She questioned curiously.

"All newborns have blue eyes...and they'll probably turn deeper blue like yours...or get lighter like mine.." He whispered in a soothing tone.  
"Maybe they'll have brown spots like mine.." Hannah whispered.  
"Maybe." Alois chuckled. "You know...one day they'll say 'Can you tell me about my birth mommy?' And then you'll start dramatically like 'Well- On a sunny day my water broke-'."  
Hannah gently smiled and let out a soft giggle. "I can't wait then."

 


	10. Free Cookies?

"Hah! Alois I can't!" Hannah wheezed out. Her breath was visible.  
"Come on we just have a few more laps." Alois grabbed Hannah's and and gently pulled his pregnant girlfriend forward.  
"I-I..Oh lord." Hannah wheezed and put her hands on her knees.  
She coughed up cole and spat on the sidewalk. Her breath was hard.  
Alois sighed and crouched down infront of her. His blue eyes studied her intently. "Do you think you can go one more?" He questioned softly.  
Hannah shook her head head, still wheezing. "No." She whispered. "No." She said a bit louder.

"Wanna start walking back?" Alois stood up taking her hands.  
Hannah nodded, exhaustion on her face.  
With one hand he pushed some hair from her face and kissed Hannah's head. "You did amazing today."

They silently began to walk back to the apartment complex. Hannah's breath returned to normal about ten minutes into the walk. She clung to her boyfriend like a sucky sea anemone.  
Alois didn't mind. These were her delicate months and he needed to support her in any way he could.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?" Alois asked as they passed a bodega.  
"Mm." Hannah answered.

The bodega smelled of cardboard. There was an old indian man behind the counter.  
Hannah got some yogurt covered almonds and seltzer water.  
Alois settled for the old hershey bar.

"This is fake." Alois looked up from the fake ten dollar bill he was given.  
"No exchange." The man said flatly, his accent thick.  
Hannah had already opened her almonds and were nibbling on them, hugging the seltzer to her breast.

Alois scowled. "Listen grandpa I want a real bill. The fuck am I gonna do with a fake ten?" Alois slapped it onto the counter.  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave please." The old man motioned to the door.

Hannah sniffed and rose her eyebrow. "Just give him another ten, there's nothing hard about that."  
Alois had an impatient look on his face. "Well?"  
"Leave." The old man ordered.

Alois nodded. He slowly backed away from the counter.  
Hannah looked at him curiously.  
Alois snatched a box of Grandma Ruth cookies; which costed a dollar each. They were aleast twenty in the box.  
"Run Hannah! Run!" Alois took off running out of the bodega.  
Hannah gripped her seltzer and hurdied behind him.

"Thieves! Stop them!" The old man hobbled out of the bodega, yelling.

Alois banged the corner, nearly knocking over pedestrians.  
"Here you want cookies?" Alois stuffed a pack into a woman's hands and slapped a pack on a child's heads.  
"Merry Christmas!" Hannah wheezed as she passed them.  
They turned on wall street and Alois distributed the last of it to some old lady with a walker.

"Oh my god!" Hannah laughed/wheezed when they'd settled down on a bench.  
Alois laughed and shook his head.  
"Oh my god- Baby- merry Christmas? Really?"  
Hannah shrugged and coughed. "What else was i supposed to say?"  
Alois hugged Hannah and kissed her head. "Fuck, you're amazing." He whispered.  
Hannah smiled. Her cheeks were turning a bit red.

"You're freezing." Alois pulled back and looked her up and down.  
Hannah shrugged once more. "And wheezing."  
"Let me hail a cab okay?"

~â™¡~

Hannah relaxed on the couch as she sipped her seltzer and rubbed her belly. She was in some nice fuzzy pants and a turtleneck.  
Alois was currently out buying her some food, since she'd dropped her almonds during the dip.  
Hannah liked the quiet. She could relax.  
Hannah sighed and looked around. She felt almost lonely without Alois here. The apartment was so big. It had stairs and a second floor, which they never really used.  
The apartment had a navy blue, grey, brown and white color scheme. The floor was all brown wood.  
Heck; the couch she was on was navy blue.

Alois was a huge fan of navy blue.  
She liked brown, chocolate brown, alot.

Hannah hummed and took another sip. Looking back on it now, she should have gotten flavored seltzer.  
"Mm. Baby you upset with mommy?" Hannah looked down at her belly as she rubbed. "For running all of those laps?"  
Hannah kept rubbing even if she didn't feel anything.  
Well- kicks. Hannah always felt the baby inside of her, even when it wasn't moving. It made her surprised. Sometimes scared.

"You should be happy, yes you should." Hannah cooed. "Daddy's out getting us food so we can get fat and happy."  
Hannah smiled when she felt a little movement. "You like food don't you?" She stopped rubbing, letting her hand on the bottom of her belly. "Oh yes you do, just like mommy."

Hannah remembered when she found out about her pregnancy. She was scared. She went days on end without eating or sleeping. She'd even went as far as to douche, just to get rid of the baby.  
It's funny how Alois found out about her being pregnant. He walked in on her as she douched one afternoon.  
Hannah what the fuck? He asked.  
To which she'd answered in a very angry tone, Go away!  
She'd fucked around and forgot abortion pills on the counter, out in the open.

Hannah didn't know why she would wanna get rid of a sweet little baby that's done nothing wrong in the first place.  
Hannah didn't actually want to start a family until she was in her 30's and married. But maybe the universe was telling her something.  
They were already in the 9th month and Alois hadn't split.

Speaking of the devil, The lock turned and Alois came through the door, holding bags from the supermarket.  
Hannah sighed and got up. She waddled over. "What'd you get?" She took some bags from him.  
"The usual." Alois hummed as he put the bags down and peeled off his coat.  
"Red velvet oreos?" Hannah questioned as she took them out of the bag. "Nice."  
"Yeah- they reminded me of your middle name, Scarlett." Alois kicked off his shoes and sighed.

"That's disgusting Hannah." Alois chided as he watched his girlfriend mix oreos and cheetos in the blender. Hannah glanced back at him, a pout on her face. "I say nothing about your fishnchips fetish." She turned around and stopped the blender. There was a yellowish red-ish concoction in the blender.

"Mm, this is amazing." Hannah spooned more of it into her mouth. Alois watched on with disgust evident on his face. Cheese and cream? It was enough to make him gag.

"So- anyway." Alois pushed the red velvet Oreos away from himself, towards Hannah. "We ran at least a mile today. Tomorrow we'll do two, since you're eating all of that junk food." Hannah le tout a whine. "I don't wanna." She huffed. Alois rolled his eyes. "You were the one who was preaching on and on about how you wanted to get your body back."

Hannah sighed and sat on one of the bar stools. She pulled the Oreos towards herself and began to help herself. "Yeah- But can't i just be pregnant and eat and eat and eat all I want?" She pouted and took more oreos. Alois snorted. "Uh, no. You heard the doctor. You're due sometime next week. So you have to be active." Alois let out a sigh, frown gracing his features. "Im not doing this to be mean, I just want to make sure you're okay, Y'know?"

Hannah glanced up a him then back to her Oreos. "I just wanna curse you and doctor out in Patios. But I'm fine. Can't I just pop some olive oil bottles?"

Alois let out a soft chuckle. "Hannah olive oil won't lube up your vagina." Alois reached out and grabbed the Diritos. "Alright, how about we wait until you have baby A, deal?"

Hannah let out a deep guttural sigh. "DEAL."

 


	11. Ponders Of the water

Baby hadn't done anything but eat and sleep for her first couple days on earth. She latched onto Hannah when it was time to feed and Skin on Skin time took place when she ate and when she slept. Hannah and Alois took turns. Hannah dressed her up in cute little onesies and hats for her precious little head. Their baby wasn't even 72 hours old and she was already being spoiled.

But they still couldn't decide on a name.

When they brought her home, she was knocked out cold. Their bedroom wss turned into Baby's room until she was old enough to sleep in the crib by herself. They took pictures and posted it on Facebook and instagram because she was their pride and joy.

However, Baby decided her lungs needed more developing- so she cried and cried 25/8. The only time she would stop crying is when Hannah whipped out her nipples or when Alois had the bottle.   
Baby cried all night long lastnight. It kept Hannah up especially, worrying and worrying about her little Baby. Alois got up once in a while to help, but he'd just let her cry until she slept because it was good once in a while. It helped her lungs.  
Which worried Hannah even more.

Hannah had bags, horrible bags. Alois had went out to get breakfast, leaving her and Baby alone in the apartment.   
Hannah spread a winter blanket on the floor in the livingroom and turned the t.v. up loud to keep her mind busy.  
Baby lay on the blanket next to her, her head on Hannah's breast and her mouth on Hannah's teat as she drank her own breakfast.   
Hannah found herself nodding off, only called back when Baby would whine or coo.

Hannah sighed and rubbed Baby's tummy when she was done, looking down at her baby with sleepy eyes. Baby of course was well rested, so she was up and about.  
Well- she didn't know how to crawl yet. She would drag her upper body little by little until she got where she was going.

Hannah nodded off again. Her head fell forward and she was yanked back to reality.   
Panic seized her when Baby wasn't laying on her breast.  
"A?" Hannah sat up and looked around. The child was tugging on the tall lamp, making it rock and wobble. It was made of glass.   
"A, No!" Hannah scolded as she quickly crawled over, putting a hand on the lamp to steady it. Hannah called her A instead of Baby sometimes, it felt more normal.  
Baby looked up at her mother with light blue eyes, that were on the verge of becoming glazed over with the distinct blue her father harboured. She smiled a toothless smile, cooing.  
"No." Hannah said once more authoritatively.   
Baby cooed once more.  
Hannah swallowed thickly and lifted Baby up. "No." Hannah said once more, but softer.   
Baby began to suck on her thumb, looking at her mother curiously.

Hannah sighed and got up and went back over to the blanket. She made a pillow barrier just to keep Baby from exploring.

A few minutes later Alois came back with a big paper bag. It smelled heavenly.   
"Why are there pillows?" He asked as he joined her on the blanket after taking off his shoes.   
Baby immediately dragged herself over to her father, putting her small hands on his legs and looking up at him curiously.   
Hannah groaned and covered her face. "Our child is suicidal Alois."  
"How?" Alois quizzed as he took a breakfast sandwich, wrapped in foil with a heavenly smell out of the bag.  
Baby let out an excited coo, watching it closely.   
"Here," Alois handed it to her. "It's sausage, egg and pepper jack cheese with butter."   
"Oh thank you." She took it and opened it, taking in the smell. "One minute she was laying on me and the next she's yanking on the glass lamp."  
Alois let out a soft laugh and reached out, ruffling Baby's curly brown hair. "She's just curious. Did you pump?" Alois questioned as he picked up his daughter and kisses her head.  
Hannah groaned, mouth full of food. "It hurts when I pump."  
"Because you always set it to the highest setting." Alois blew a raspberry in her tummy. "Just take it slow and wait for the bottle to fill up okay?"  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "Well listen, I'm a busy woman and I don't have time to sit for an hour while some bdsm toy sucks milk out of my breast." She took another bite of her sandwich.   
Alois let her down and let her play with his phone. He shut it down of course.  
"Then maybe we should move to formula." He took his own breakfast sandwich out of the bag and unwrapped it.  
"I already told you; she's only a week old formula will be too hard for her to digest." Hannah let out a sigh as she finished off her sandwich.   
"Well how is she gonna eat if you don't wanna pump?" Alois quizzed with an arched eyebrow. He gave Hannah half of his sandwich, knowing she was going to take it without asking.   
"I'll breast feed her." Hannah took it and sunk her teeth into it.  
"You won't always be here to breast feed her Hannah." Alois rolled his eyes, clicking his teeth. "Unless you want me to go get some breast milk from the Russian Nanny down stairs."   
Hannah sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Fine, I'll pump after this." She motioned to the kitchen. "I think there's some left over milk from lastnight in the fridge."

...

"She's not even stopping to breath." Alois glanced up at Hannah. "You've been starving my child."   
Hannah rolled her eyes. "I feed her every chance I get. My nipples are cracked."   
"Then why is she so ravenous?" Alois quizzed. He held the bottle to Baby's mouth as she sucked on the nipple, her light blue eyes curiously looking at both parents.  
Hannah let out a sigh. "I'm not gonna argue."  
"Her eyes are getting lighter." Alois observed. "It complements her skin."  
"Mhm, she'll be a pretty little thing when she gets older." Hannah smiled, rubbing Baby's tummy. "Just like mommy."

  
Baby had darkened from beige to expresso.

"I'll have to chase the boys away." Alois dryly chuckled. Baby had half the bottle down when she stopped for a break, pushing it away. Alois took the nipple away from her mouth, resting it beside her.  
"Preferably without a shotgun." Hannah giggled.   
Alois snorted. "Hopefully."

~♡The Next Night♡~

Shrill shrieks rang through the room. Gasping breaths and gurgle cries.  
Oh no, Hannah was already awake. She'd been awake for the last two hours.   
Baby had these crying fits in the night, and it worried Hannah alot.

"Oh A... A don't cry.." Hannah cooed in a sleepy tone. She got up and picked Royalty from the chocolate brown bassinet at her bedside.   
Baby had developed quickly, she could hold her head up now. She wailed, gasping for breath and then wailed again.  
Hannah wiped away the tears with her thumbs as she rocked the baby back and forth in her hands.  
Baby still wailed on.

  
For the last week, she'd been having these crying fits. Every. Single. Night.  
With a reluctant sigh, Alois got up and scooted over to Hannahs side of the bed.  
"Let me." He held his hands out. Hannah gently rested Baby in her father's hands. Then she flopped back down on her pillow.

Alois put the child back in the bassinet and began to wearily rock it with one hand.  
Hannah didn't understand the concept of letting Baby cry, or that it helped develop her lungs. No, Hannah always shushed her up and made her happy.

Baby's cries died down to soft whines once it was clear no one was going to coddle her. She soon fell alseep to the steady rhythm of her bassinet being rocked.

~♡~

"Aww she has big thighs like mommy." Hannah cooed as she gently poured luke warm water over Baby's curly brown hair.  
Hannah ran her fingers through and revealed some white strands.  
She glanced at her boyfriend, who held the camera as he kneeled beside her. "I think she has Mary Antoinette Syndrome, like me,"  
Alois let out a soft laugh. "That'd be cute."  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "I was really loving the brown hair." Hannah looked back down at Baby and began to shampoo her hair.  
"I'm still hoping her eyes get lighter." Alois commented.  
Hannah giggled and shook her head. "Nah. Sapphire is better than Sky blue."   
"Ah! How dare you?"

...

Hannah insisted on breast feeding Baby until Baby decided she didn't want to breast feed anymore.   
It was kinda easy to tell from now Baby would run Hannah down when she got older.

"You're gonna blur out my breasts right?" Hannah asked as she rubbed her baby's back, looking up at the camera Alois was holding.   
"Maybe." Alois answered.  
"Why not yes?" Hannah questioned.   
"Because your only breast feeding. What's so sexual about that?" Alois joined her on the couch and relaxed next to them.

Baby was oblivious, everything sounded like odd sounds to her. She reached up and grabbed Hannah's breast, squeezing with her little hand as she tried to get more milk.

"Uh, everything?" Hannah snorted.   
"Maybe." Alois said once again. "I'll decide when I'm editing."   
Hannah sighed and shook her head. She looked down at her baby, caressing her chubby cheek as she fed.  
"About lastnight," Alois began "Why do you think she keeps waking up and crying like that?"  
"She was such an angel when she came back from the hospital." Hannah shook her head, biting her lip. "The way she gasps for air between every cry. Do you think it's because she can't breath?"  
"I hope not. Do you want me to make an appointment?" Alois turned off the camera and set it bedside himself.  
Hannah nodded. "And do your rich guy thing where you get attended to immediately."   
Alois chortled, letting air out of his nose. "It's called bribery."

~♡~

"It's been a long time since we've done this.." Hannah whispered as she ran her hands over his chest.  
"A very long time.." Alois dug his nails into her waist, pulling her a bit closer.  
Hannah bit her lip before moving forward and kissing him.  
Alois returned the kiss, allowing her tongue to dance with his own, nevermind the taste of eggs and bacon.   
With a content sigh from both parties, the kiss broke. Alois pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling back to look at her face.

Hannah gently smiled, a soft blush growing on her cheeks. He was looking at her in 'that' way again.   
Alois' orbs reflected adoration, worry and-  
"I love you." Alois whispered.   
"I love you too." Hannah whispered in turn.   
It was quiet. It was content. It was peaceful. Then Alois broke the silence.  
"So which movie do we watch?" He asked.  
"White chicks?" Hannah suggested.  
"Ya damn right,"

...

"Ew, my edges are frizzy." Hannah held her hand mirror up to her face, trying to flatten her edges.  
"You act as if that's a bad thing?" Alois glanced up at her then back at his laptop screen.  
He was really trying to type up this last chapter.   
Hannah clicked her tongue. "Oh no, I have to get my hair done." She sighed and put down the mirror.   
"Why? It looks fine." Alois kept typing furiously.   
"Alois you don't see this?!" Hannah turned to him, hands on her head.  
"My edges are frizzy and my stitches are loose! I don't want this weave to snatch my damn edges if I keep it on any longer!"  
Alois let out a sigh and reluctantly looked up at her. "It looks fine. Hannah we have a child to support now, so your 700 dollar sew-ins are gonna have to wait."  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "I can't be looking busted when I start working again in January." She huffed and pouted. "I hate looking busted."  
"Then just go natural. Or just get something cheap." Alois began to do his typing once more.  
"You say 'Natural' as if I'm bald headed." Hannah snorted and crossed her arms. "I might just get some Bantu knots or maybe some box braids." She looked up in thought.  
Alois gritted his teeth, pulling his fingers away from his keyboard. He quickly closed his laptop and put it aside.  
Then he gave his girlfriend his undivided attention.  
"Well sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. You have very long hair, you know it and I do." Alois put his hands in his lap, locking his fingers.   
Hannah rolled her eyes. "Mhm, since I can't get my weave then you can't be getting every new update for your desktop, tablet, macbook nor your phone." Hannah pursed her lips. "We have a child to support Alois."

Alois let out a sigh, his body sagging. "Hannah," he began "You can't ban me from getting my updates, because they are infact necessary." Alois snorted. "But human hair from Brazil isn't necessary. So I guess you'll have to stick to synthetic."  
Hannah furrowed her brow. "Synthetic doesn't even last long!"  
Alois shrugged. "We have a child to support Hannah."   
Hannah huffed and pouted. "So instead of me spending atleast 900 for a six month sew in, you'd rather me pay 200 every three weeks because synthetic hair only lasts three weeks?" Hannah put her hands on the little baby pudge she had left.

She'd been working hard to get her body back.

"And you like to yank and pull at my hair during sex, don't act like you don't." Hannah added in a sassy tone. Alois closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.   
He loved Hannah, he really did.  
But sometimes he just wanted to take her and slap some sense into her.

"Fine." He announced. "You're right. The sew-in is way cheaper."   
Hannah giggled and clapped. "Yay! I'll make my appointment!" Hannah grabbed her phone and made the call.  
"Yeah, Grelle? I'll need the usual tomorrow at 3."

^♡ A few days later♡^

"We just can't keep calling her A." Hannah said one day when Baby was 1 week and 3 days old.  
She lay in her bassinet between them Infront of the couch, her innocent baby blue eyes looking up at her parents innocently as she sucked on her hand.  
"You call her A, I call her Apple." Alois said in a matter-of-fact manner.   
Hannah glanced over at her lover and let out a little sigh. "You know my mom didn't support me dating a rich, biased white man right?" She asked.  
Alois let out a sigh. "Yes, I remember your mother and I also remember that strict talk she gave me about what my ancestors did to yours and how I would never be welcome in her house," He looked over at Hannah and quirked his brow. "Why?"  
Hannah reached out and gently played with her baby's tiny foot. "She wants to visit, now that she knows- after 3 years- she has a grand baby. She just hit me with it yesterday on Facebook."   
Alois shrugged. "And you're telling me this because?"   
"Because I just wanted to ask your permission. I haven't answered her yet. Plus," Hannah piped up and moved closer to her boyfriend on the couch. "We need a name for her," She kissed his cheek.  
Alois hummed and closed his eyes. "Appleonia is a good name,"  
Hannah giggled and rolled her eyes. "Babe, we are not naming our baby girl Appleonia." She ran her fingers through his hair. It was soft and it smelled good.

Alois loops his arm around Hannah's waist and pulls her closer. He opens his eyes and looks up at his girlfriend. "Toian," He says. "We should name her Toian."

Hannah quirked her brow. "Toian? Where did you get that from?" She asked curiously. She liked the way it rolled off of her tongue, the way it sounded.

"I did some poking around in your music library and does the song 'Ride The Wave' ring a bell?" Alois asked as he rubbed her side, his fingers like spider legs on her skin.

"By Toian?" Hannah echoed. "You wanna name our daughter after a Jamaican singer?"

Alois held up his finger in Hannah's face. "Actually- The name Toian does not only belong to that singer, I took interest in the name because the song sounded amazingly good, thanks for putting me on by the way, and I did some research too." Alois leans over and picks up his IPhone, pressing his thumb to the home button and it opened. He pulled up the BabyBallot.Com tab. "The name Toian is a water name, it's calm and it's spiritual and it means Safe, Secure and Intelligent give or take,"

Hannah gave him a look and took his phone saying, "Give me that,"

...

"Toian,"

"Toian,"

"Toian The Avenger,"

Hannah scoffed. "No," They had Baby's birth certificate Infront of them, the name line was blank. Alois held the black ink pen.

Alois playfully rolled his eyes. "Okay, Okay. What about Toian Hannaj~~" He gave Hannah a look, signalling for her to pick the last name.

"We aren't married yet, so she doesn't get my last name. " Hannah smiles. "So, Trancy. She'll have a better life, seeing the name is rich and well known,"

"Ouch," Alois held his chest. "Why do you have to say it like that?" He asked.

Hannah quirked her brow. "Say it like what? That we aren't married?"

"Owwww," Alois cries as he flops back in his chair.

Hannah laughed and rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen a ring yet, so I can say it however I want." She said playfully. She gave him a little tap. "Now sign the paper,"  
Alois chuckled and rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Nani, Okay~." He clicked the pen and wrote down their baby girls name in full black ink.

'Toian Hannaj Trancy.'


End file.
